


workaholic

by cjkay1t_03



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F, moonsun
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:36:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjkay1t_03/pseuds/cjkay1t_03
Relationships: Kimyongsun, Moonbyul - Relationship
Kudos: 44





	workaholic

当金容仙的手指在键盘上敲下最后一个字母时，桌上的电子钟跳到了11点整。

“啊...”

起身打了个哈欠望着漆黑一片的办公区，霎时觉得头重脚轻，有些腿软。

确实，从早上九点坐到现在，不软才怪。

收拾桌面的时候掉出来个不知道夹在哪里的小纸条，金容仙弯腰捡起来看。

纸条上工工整整写着一串数字，落款——文星伊。

金容仙努力在脑海里搜索这个名字，然后突然想起来般勾着嘴角嗤笑一声。

一夜/情而已，小朋友还挺当真。

拿起包起身准备开车回家，金容仙随手把纸条扔进废纸篓。

二十四五岁的年纪就在首尔市某国企混到中层，金容仙是个名副其实的工作狂。

最初毕业来到这家公司的时候所有人都以她刚毕业、没资历、是个omega为由，把她标签化，上上下下被公司不少人刁难过。但金容仙没泄气，007惊人的工作时间渐渐让领导重用起她，一路提拔走到了现在的位置。

工作狂...真的很累。金容仙有时会自言自语，自己早已变成了工作的奴隶。

所以偶尔放纵一下找回自我也没关系吧...

抱着这样的心态金容仙在酒吧里喝了个大醉（两瓶rio），然后借着酒劲勾手一把搂上吧台前的调酒师。

就是她的第一次一夜情对象——文星伊。

金容仙本没想那么草率的找一个人就上床，是看她眉清目秀的像个没什么经历的兼职大学生。

结果后来才知道文星伊压根就是个没成年的高中生，这一度让金容仙当晚和她做爱时产生巨大的罪恶感。

但刺激和满足更多吧，金容仙也不知道。

只是一想起那晚的翻云覆雨金容仙小腹就传来酥麻感，只有她知道这个未成年alpha顶着炙热的下身把她操的多舒爽。

想着想着车里开始有了金容仙的柑橘味信息素，金容仙定了定神，想着回家后要自行解决一下了。

可眼睛就不偏不倚落在路边那个当时认识文星伊的酒吧，金容仙认命似的叹了口气，打了一把方向盘。

工作什么的都往后稍稍！金容仙编辑好给上司的短信推开酒吧门走了进去。

可能因为是工作日的关系，卡座零零星星坐了几桌，舞池里有约摸七八个人在跳，超大声的dj音乐还在照常的放。这里是个普通的night club。

适应了吵闹的环境后，金容仙在高台落座，眼睛往吧台里扫了又扫，并没有文星伊的身影。

或许这小屁孩正在家里补作业呢，哼。  
反正自己来这里就是为了艳遇，又不是刻意来找她。藏起心里的一点小失落，金容仙和过来搭讪的男性alpha聊了起来。

“请你喝酒，想喝点什么？”男性alpha对她露出了彬彬有礼的笑容，伸手松了松脖子上的领带。

“你点就好”金容仙并不想暴露出自己很少来酒吧的事实。

“长岛冰茶，谢谢。”alpha冲着吧台服务生说道。

金容仙看着这个alpha点酒时的侧脸，她觉得打心里有些抵触男性alpha，还是女性alpha更吸引她。

比如文星伊。

好烦，金容仙甩了甩脑袋不愿再想这个人。

反正刚才听这男人点了杯什么茶的，喝一杯应该问题不大。之后再找理由脱身吧，金容仙这么想着。

可刚喝下肚她就后悔了。

这玩意儿可不是茶。

金容仙后知后觉的想起身去厕所脱身，刚站起来只觉得天旋地转，喝露水嘟嘟都会醉的她哪见识过这种高浓度混合酒精，被男人轻轻一拽就软软的倒了过去。

“你喝醉了…”

男人把颈后的抑制贴撕下来团成一卷丢掉，刚才彬彬有礼的一副面孔荡然无存，有些猥琐的咧着嘴嚣张的释放着信息素。

本就酒精上头的金容仙哪里还招架得住信息素的攻击，不自觉的扭着身子在那人怀里呻吟，任由他抓着自己的手摸那处坚硬。

连信息素都是讨厌的黄瓜味。

越是这样强迫的接触越令她抵触，可金容仙除了无谓的、软绵绵的反抗外什么也做不了。她满脑子都是文星伊，那晚和她做的时候从来没有强迫过自己，不论是爱抚还是插入时她都会用她的低音炮俯在自己耳边征求意见。

“我…我该回家了…”金容仙挣扎着站起身，但又被一阵更强烈的信息素激得双腿发软，讨厌的黄瓜味充满了她的耳鼻口，她简直有干呕的冲动。

男人架着她往酒吧门外走，金容仙快要放弃了，顶着昏沉的脑袋任由男人操控，委屈的眼泪充满眼眶。

直到另一个味道出现，把金容仙从半昏迷的醉酒状态拉回现实。

清淡的清茶味，金容仙的脑海里也浮现出一张清淡的脸。

“你要带她去哪里？”  
熟悉的低音炮响起来。

“我女朋友喝多了，带她回家。跟你有什么关系？”

耳听着男人撒谎不打草稿，金容仙在心里怒吼放屁！可她没有力气，只是皱着眉闭着眼轻轻摇了两下头。

文星伊看在眼里。紧接着，金容仙感觉周遭黄瓜味少了很多，清淡的茶味丝丝缕缕萦绕在周围。文星伊用自己的信息素将金容仙保护了起来。

没了攻击性的信息素，金容仙缓过了劲儿，起身推开男人，朝文星伊的味道挪过去。

文星伊把金容仙软软的身体揽在怀里。男人眼看到手的猎物被截了胡，恨的咬牙切齿，刚张嘴想说什么，文星伊先开了口。

“酒吧门口就有保安，这个女孩我也认识，劝你识相点。”语毕又正了正胸前的工作牌。

男人看着她是酒吧里的人，也不好再说什么。泄了气的朝着门外走，故意把文星伊撞了个趔趄。

看着怀里不让人放心的嘟嘟脸，文星伊叹了口气。

明明是姐姐却不让人省心呢。

轻轻的抱着她往酒吧后台走，没走两步嘟嘟脸就开始喊着文星伊坏小孩什么的然后又昏睡过去，文星伊只好笑着摇摇头继续走。

再醒来是窗外还是漆黑一片，就是头顶这灯亮晃晃的。

腾地一下起身，摸起口袋里的手机看时间。

才半夜三点…

在文星伊怀里这觉睡得还算安稳，她的清茶味信息素很安眠。

然后开始打量周围的环境，这里是文星伊的家。

因为上次和她做爱就是在她家。身下柔软的床和头顶暖黄色的灯光唤醒着她的记忆。

“你醒了。”

正在金容仙发呆之余文星伊推门进了房间，穿着白衬衫和短裤，及肩的黑发还湿哒哒的滴着水。

“嗯…”金容仙不好意思的挠挠头。

“麻烦你了。”

文星伊笑着挥了挥手说了句“没事”，抬起胳膊越过金容仙拿她身后窗台上的毛巾擦头。

许是还在长身体的原因，白t有些短。文星伊抬起手的瞬间小腹上几块腹肌就暴露在金容仙脸前。

好近！

金容仙吞了吞口水，脑海里不自觉又浮现那晚小年下用有力的腹肌顶操的她欲仙欲死。

该死的，金容仙晃脑袋来压抑住自己对未成年的邪恶想法。

可信息素却不听话地跑了出来。

文星伊闻到不对劲的味道，喉头上下动了动。然后低下头开口问金容仙:“没事吧？”

“好像刚才在酒吧里被强制发情了。”金容仙面色酡红，咬着嘴唇，发情的迹象越发明显。

文星伊突然有点紧张:“那我去找找有没有抑制剂…可好像没有omega用的…”

说着就准备起身，金容仙一把抓住她的手腕。

“星，我…”

单字叫出口的时候，空气里就只剩下暧昧。

“可以吗？”

文星伊舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，一如既往地问道。

金容仙没答话，送上了嘴唇告诉她答案。

文星伊的嘴唇很软…舌头也是。金容仙边吸吮边在脑海里想，手不自觉勾上了她的脖子，她的手也摸上了自己的腰。

得到许可的小狼狗兽性大发，将金容仙扑倒在了床上，居高临下的用舌头肆意霸占她口腔的每一个角落。

金容仙被激烈的吻搞得浑身发软，那人又把全身的重量压在自己身上，金容仙能感觉到小腹上坚硬的一根正蓄势待发。

温柔又柔软的手从衣服下摆探了进来，一寸一寸霸占着金容仙的呼吸，她不自觉轻哼出声。

吻并没有停止，压在金容仙身上的文星伊两不误，两手一边捏着胸前的柔软嘴里还堵住了金容仙的呻吟。金容仙也没闲着，从小年下跪在自己身体两侧的腿中间拉下短裤的裤带，露出被撑得上面图案都变形了的内裤，又覆上手揉搓。

“嗯…你好硬…”

金容仙被文星伊的手和嘴弄得意乱情迷之际还不忘调戏小年下。

文星伊腾出一只手解金容仙的牛仔裤，金容仙自己也配合得很，三两下褪去然后扔在地上。

“嗯…我可以…进去吗？”

金容仙得手快速的撸动着小分身，文星伊被这种强烈的快感压的快要喘不过气，光着身子搂抱着同样光着身子的金容仙，脑袋靠在她的胸口上撒着娇乞求着。

“你直接做就好，别问”

文星伊把金容仙扶起来坐在床上，背靠着床头，将她的双腿冲天打开到最大。然后俯在她身上试图将肿胀的小分身顶入流着蜜汁的花穴。

“嗯嗯…哼嗯哼…星…”

只操入整根的三分之一金容仙好像就有些吃不消，脑袋靠在文星伊的颈窝里呻吟着。

文星伊怕把姐姐弄伤，胯部小心翼翼的前后律动着，渐渐深入着。

看着姐姐渐入佳境，文星伊猛的一操弄，整根完全没入了金容仙体内。

“啊啊啊嗯嗯，太深了嗯嗯嗯嗯…”

甬道突然被完全打开，敏感脆弱的嫩肉上每一根神经都被文星伊的粗大狠狠擦过，金容仙被突如其来的快感冲击着，生理性泪水夺眶而出。

“呼…呼…姐姐…好紧，太紧了…”

文星伊搂紧她的细腰，将金容仙圈进怀里，让她的双腿圈在自己腰上方便从下面进入她。

“嗯嗯…星星好大，好舒服嗯嗯……”

金容仙此刻像个树袋熊一样挂在文星伊身上，双手搂着她的脖子，双腿圈着她的腰。文星伊已经从床上站在了地上，金容仙完全的坐在了她勃起的欲望上，细嫩的甬道将分身上的血管轮廓都尽数描绘，此刻金容仙和文星伊是无比契合的两人。

“呼呼…，要到了嗯嗯嗯啊啊啊…~”

金容仙搂紧了文星伊的脖子，指甲在她背后留下几道抓痕。文星伊用腹力将人顶起又随着重力重重坐下，越来越快的每一下都重重顶上子宫口。

“啪啪啪啪啪啪…”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊嗯嗯~星伊”

一股白液从子宫口射了出来，从不断交合的性器间流了出来，淋在文星伊的腿上。

“…舒服吗姐姐？”

感受到自己射出了一股白液的金容仙被送上了云霄之巅，强烈的高潮冲断了所有理智，不断快速收缩的阴道夹得文星伊一阵舒爽。快速摆动着下身，她不停的呻吟。

刚刚迎来一波高潮的金容仙被小年下翻了个面，双手扶在墙上就被文星伊疯狂的后入。

“星星怎么这么久了还这么硬…呜呜呜…”

金容仙脸贴在墙上咬着嘴唇迎接又一波强烈的快感，淫叫声充斥着整个房间。

伸手扶过金容仙的头，叫她转过来接吻，文星伊的正面完全贴紧她骨感的后背，一下比一下快的操弄着，金容仙饱满的臀瓣一下一下的拍打着文星伊敏感的下半身三角区，也摧毁着她的理智。

感觉到菇头的棱角不停的剐蹭着甬道内那处敏感点，金容仙顿时又要到了高潮的临界点。与此同时文星伊也被她姐越来越紧的穴夹的神魂颠倒。

“姐姐我…要射…嗯嗯嗯啊~”

文星伊正被高潮的甬道夹得快意，气血上涌，文星伊赶忙拔出来对着姐姐的穴口、大腿一阵喷射。

“哈…哈…”

与文星伊同时高潮的金容仙已被彻底榨干，整个人往文星伊怀里一倒简直要睡着。

文星伊轻轻把姐姐抱在床上，抽了几张面纸为姐姐仔细清理身体，再给金容仙盖好被子。等自己也清理完了也钻进了被子里，两个人相拥而眠。

“你说你这个小孩，不好好上学跑来酒吧打工干嘛？”

金容仙第二天请了假，忍着下身的胀痛感开车送文星伊上学。

文星伊坐在副驾驶挠挠头皮“我只有课余时间去做兼职，其他时间还要学习呢。”

看来自己果然猜对了，昨晚这个小p孩真的在家里写作业。

“反正这个酒吧我爸买下来了，说毕业就送给我。”

金容仙手一抖差点没忍住把车开进树林带。

“你他妈这么有钱？”

“还好啦，这不是重点…”

“姐姐，等我毕业了也成年了你就不要做社畜了，来我的酒吧当老板娘吧。”


End file.
